Forbidden
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Rika needs some help after school from her favourite teacher lol rated M because this is basically a one shot xx RikaxTerada Please enjoy!


Hey guys! This is just a quick one shot that i came up with whilst watching TV. A little random i know lol.

Its not my usual paring so let me know what you think. Rated M because this is a one shot people.

Thanks

* * *

Forbidden

The empty halls echoed around her as she strode confidently to her destination. Rika was dressed in her usual summer uniform with the added feature of a butterfly clip in her hair, a gift from the person she was currently going to see.

Rika smiled at the memory of receiving said hair clip. It had been a warm summer's day and she had been feeling low all week after the loss of her father in the war. Terada sensei had asked her to see him after class. There he had presented her with the clip saying "I prefer your smile Rika."

Finally reaching room 3G, Rika opened the door soundlessly. She walked towards the office at the back of the classroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" came the masculine voice that always sent her in a frenzy. She opened the door and walked inside, closing it softly behind her. At the sound of the clicking Terada looked up from his desk.

"Ahh Rika, what a pleasant surprise. It's a little late to still be at school isn't it?" he questioned, eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes but I need your help sensei!" she said in a soft whisper. She edged closer towards him noting how his breathing rate increased slightly.

"I see. Well how can I help?" he replied, gulping a little.

"Oh sensei I have this burning sensation and no matter what I try I just can't get it to stop" she cried.

"I see and where exactly is the pain?" the teacher asked.

Rika remained silent. Terada could sense she was scared and offered to try and find it himself. He began by touching Rikas arm softly. She shook her head. He moved to her head. Again a no. He trailed his hands down to her chest, desperately avoiding her breasts. She shifted slightly.

"Is it here? Does it hurt here Rika?" he asked gently pressing her chest. She looked deeply into his eyes. Soft, nervous hands reached forward and took his hand in hers. She gently moved it until it was positioned over her left breast. She released her grasp and sighed.

"H..H...here?" Terada asked, his fingers burning to touch her. He had always wanted this girl but knew how wrong it was. They could never be together but here she was asking to be touched. He was so turned on.

Rika moaned slightly in agreement and Terada could hold back no more. He squeezed her breast slightly, loving how she responded. She arched towards him and moaned again.

"I need more sensei it still burns" she moaned, her breath ragged. He squeezed her harder as he allowed his thumb to roll over her nipple. She gasped in pleasure before pulling away. Terada looked confused.

"What's wrong Rika?" he asked. The usually shy girl smirked. She pulled her top over her head, revealing large breasts covered by a skimpy red laced bra. Terada could only stare as Rika proceeded to take the bra off and fling it somewhere in the room. She then walked back towards him and sat in his lap.

"Suck them sensei. I want to feel your tongue on them. I need you so badly" she moaned pushing her breasts in his face.

Terada couldn't believe the sexy little minx beneath him was still Rika. Yet he couldn't control himself. He latched onto one rock hard nipple whilst the other hand caressed the other breast. Rika moaned in raw pleasure, grabbing fistfuls of brown locks and pulling him closer.

Terada switched breasts and continued to lavish Rika in the most amazing ways. She thrashed about moaning louder and louder until at last she gave way to a small orgasm.

Terada smiled.

"I feel much better sensei" Rika giggled " but I'll go now" she got up to leave but Terada pulled her back into his lap where she felt something hard prod her thigh.

"You see what you do to me Rika? You drive me crazy like this and usually I have to sort it out myself but now that you're here I believe you owe me" he said as his voice became husky.

"But sensei I... Ahhh" Rika lost all thought as she felt Terada's large errection rub against her clit. She became wet instantly and ground against him in response.

"Don't tell me you don't want me Rika. I know you need this as much as I do. Fuck stop that you're making me hard" he growled. Rika continued her ministrations as she felt herself fill with power.

Terada pushed Rika onto his desk instantly ripping off her skirt so she was left in just her lacy red panties. He saw how wet she was and decided she needed some relief.

He pushed her panties aside and gently pushed a finger inside her moist opening. Rika moaned loudly as she felt him curl and flex inside her. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard as the man she loved continued teasing her.

Then suddenly he stopped and Rika sat up to see Terada stripping until he too was left in only his underwear.

Rika began to touch every inch if his well toned body. Then she leaned in and sucked on his nipple as he had done to her. Terada moaned in pleasure, grasping the edge if the desk.

As he felt himself reach his peak, Terada pulled Rika back. He laid her back on the desk and spread get legs wide. Then he bent down so he was no longer in sight. Rika pondered what he was doing until she felt something warm and wet lick her slick folds. Suddenly she yelled in pleasure as Terada began licking her out. He bit softly on her clit and Rika lost her senses as she orgasmed into his mouth. He licked her clean and stood once more.

"You taste amazing Ri-ka" Terada said sounding out her name. She smirked up at him before removing his boxer shorts and grabbing a hold if his pulsating dick.

"I think we need to sort this out don't we" she winked. Then she guided him over towards her once again moist opening.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked "It's your first time and it should be special. Plus it will hurt" Terada said, looking concerned. Rika giggled.

"I want it with you sensei. And it won't hurt because I've practised with a vibrator every night. I always wanted you to be the one to fuck me" Rika added seductively.

Terada couldn't hold back. He didn't care how wrong it was or whether he would be found out. He just wanted to fuck this amazing sex thing beneath him.

In one swift motion he had buried himself to the hilt. Rika moaned in pleasure and felt very little pain. Terada wanted to allow her to adjust but she was so tight that he needed to move.

His pace was slow at first, but he built it up bit by bit encouraged by Rikas pants and moans. It didn't take long before his had great speed and the pair were moving like animals.

"Fuck I can't hold back Rika, I'm going to cum." Terada yelled out as his sweating body could take no more. Rika moaned in understanding as she clamped around him live a vice and orgasmed. Terada shortly followed, spilling his seed deep within her.

Eventually he pulled out if her and sat back in his chair. Rika sat on the desk panting heavily.

"That was amazing sensei" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes it was" he agreed. Then he pulled Rika into his lap and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded and the kiss became passionate and lust filled. Terada pulled back for air.

"Rika I know I shouldn't say this but you need to know. I love you" Terada said looking away. Rika cupped his face in her hands and he looked at her. She smiled.

"I love you too" she said and kissed him again.

* * *

Please review if you like and i may write more!

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
